Love is Hurt
by Viechan Blackcherry
Summary: "Aku tidak peduli dengan masa lalumu itu Cherry! Kau tidak punya pilihan." / "Aku baru tahap menyukaimu, Itachi... jadi jangan memasang wajah begitu. / "Aku ingin kau menjadi Sakuraku yang dulu." SasuSaku sligh ItaSaku. Chapter 3 updet!
1. Chapter 1

**Love Is Hurt**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**LiH © Viechan Blackcherry**

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, maaf aku terlambat." Ucap seorang gadis bersurai merah muda indah dengan napas yang terengah-engah dan peluh yang membanjiri tubuh dan wajahnya.

Sasuke lelaki bersurai biru dongker dengan mata yang tajam bak elang itu menatap Sakura─kekasihnya dengan tajam. "Waktuku tinggal satu menit lagi!"

"Ah, begitu ya... kalau hanya satu menit lebih baik Sasuke-kun menemui**nya** saja. Lagi pula jika ketahuan Ayahmu 'kan gawat!" ujar Sakura dengan raut wajah yang dibuat seceria mungkin. Walaupun hatinya saat ini menjerit menangis karena kebohongannya selama ini yang selalu memasang wajah ceria di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeram marah, rahangnya mengeras dengan tatapannya yang semakin tajam. "Berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu di DEPANKU! Kau memuakkan!" usai membentak Sakura yang notabenennya adalah kekasihnya itu Sasue beranjak pergi dengan langkah cepat.

Sakura hanya mampu menundukkan wajahnya sedih, "Terjadi lagi, padahal waktu kita hanya tinggal empat hari."

.

.

.

**Keesokan hari**

Di apartemen yang cukup mewah itu tampak Sasuke yang berjalan ke sana ke mari menunggu kekasihnya yang tak kunjung tiba.

Brak!

Tap tap tap

"Huft, maaf aku terlambat!" ujar Sakura dengan keadaan yang sama persis dengan kejadian kemarin─ralat itu sebenarnya bukan hanya terjadi kemarin saja, tapi entah sejak kapan Sakura menjadi sering terlambat saat mereka ada janjian dan itu membuat Sasuke khawatir. Bahkan Sasuke sekarang tak sengaja melihat bekas-bekas luka di sekitar area kaki sang gadis.

"Kau jatuh lagi?" tanya Sasuke menatap lurus ke kekasihnya yang saat ini sepertinya sedang menahan sakit pada kakinya.

"..."

"Katakan yang sebenarnya... kau sakit apa sayang?" Sasuke berjalan mendekti Sakura, lalu memeluknya erat. Sesungguhnya Sasuke sudah beberapa kali bertanya dengan pertanyaaan yang sama, namun sang gadis selalu mengelak.

Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dengan kasar. "Sudah berapa aku bilang aku tidak sakit! Hanya saja kakiku entah sejak kapan semakin hari semakin sulit untuk di buat berjalan! Apa lagi lari! Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kakiku tidak seperti ini! Apa aku harus mengamputasinya?" teriak Sakura histeris dengan air mata yang berlinang di pipi ranumnya. Bebannya sedikit terangkat dengat berbicara berterus terang seperti ini. Sudah lama Sakura menahan beban ini, dan ia sudah tidak kuat lagi.

Sasuke hampir saja merasakan dirinya akan meninggal saat ini juga melihat kekasihnya yang selama ini ceria menangis pilu di depannya ditambah lagi dengan masalah kesehatannya yang sangat serius itu. padahal selama ini ia malah sibuk dengan urusan perjodohannya dengan Shion, ia tak tahu jika kekasih yang begitu ia cintai memendam kesakitan yang amat teramat dalam setelah ia menghianatinya─di depan mata sang kekasihnya sendiri.

"A-aku selalu terjatuh saat berjalan hiks─dan saat itu juga aku harus menahan rasa malu di depan umum hiks, pada awalnya aku pikir itu masalah kecil hiks t-tapi lama kelamaan... a-aku semakin s-sulit hiks berjalan. Hanya berjalan sampai depan rumah pun peluhku sudah banjir! Hiks aku... aku tidak tahu a-apa yang harus kulakukan hiks." Dan saat itu juga untuk pertama kalinya Haruno Sakura menangis histeris di depan kekasihnya, selama ini ia berpura-pura kuat meski ia tahu kekasihnya─Sasuke tinggal beberapa hari lagi akan bertunangan dengan anak konglomerat dari negara Korea.

Sejak awal ia memang merasa tak pantas bersanding dengan Sasuke yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang di negara Jepang ini. Sedangkan ia hanyalah orang miskin, selama ini ia berpikir ia bernasip beruntung bisa mendapatkan Sasuke yang sangat mencintainya dan menerima ia apa adanya. Namun keberuntungan tak selamanya memihaknya, ada kalanya ia tertimpa sial beruntun seperti sekarang.

"Pulanglah!" perintah Sasuke pada Sakura yang masih menangis.

Mendengar perintah Sasuke yang seolah-olah mengusirnya itu pun berhenti menangis. "Baik! Dan mulai sekarang kita resmi putus, aku berjanji tidak akan ke apartemenmu lagi atau pun menemuimu. Selamat tinggal!"

Brak!

Sepeninggal Sakura Sasuke segera bergegas mengabil ponselnya yang berada di meja belajarnya, dengan tergesa-gesa ia memencet nomor yang bertuliskan nick name Dr. Kabuto. Yah, Dr. Kabuto memang Dokter pribadi keluarga Uchiha, ia adalah sosok Dokter yang sangat jenius dan kali ini Sasuke mempercayakannya pada Dr. Kabuto.

"Kabuto, bisakah kau memberi tahu 'kan ku tentang penyakit yang tadi sudah aku kirimkan padamu?" tanya Sasuke tak sabar. Bagaimana tidak? Ini menyangkut kekasihnya, biarlah Sakura menganggap ia brengsek atau semacamnya. Namun demi apapun Sasuke tetaplah mencintai Sakura samai kapanpun sampai ajal memanggilnya.

"_Aku sudah mencarinya, tapi tidak ada penyakit semacam itu selama ini. Apa lagi dia masih begitu muda, aku akan meneliti penyakit itu... untuk sementara waktu kau tunggu hasilnya saja. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Tuan muda."_

"Hn." Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, jika kesehatan Sakura bertambah buru seperti ini mana mungkin ia tega meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja. Lantas siapa nanti yang akan mengurus Sakura kelak? Mengingat ia dalah anak yatim piatu.

.

.

.

Srek srek srek

Suara gemersik dari seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang sedang berjalan terseok-seok itu membuat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan itu juga menata gadis itu dengan heran.

Tepat saat di jalan sepi itu Sakura─gadis yang berjalan dengan terseok-seok itu akhirnya tumbang juga, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar tak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri. Ia merasa kakinya seperti meleleh lemas sekali. Menyadari kalau ia di tengah jalan, akhirnya Sakura merangkak dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar peluh membasahi tubuhnya, wajahnya sangat pucat dan matanya berkunang-kunang. Namun sebisa mungkin ia tahan karena ia masih di tengah jalan, merangkak dan merangkak akhirnya Sakura hampir sampai di pinggiran jalan. Tapi─

Tin tin tiiiiiin

Brugh!

**Tahu 'kah kau bahwa sebenarnya cinta itu menyakitkan?**

**Kata orang cinta itu manis. Yah, memang manis namun penuh kebohongan.**

**Karena pada dasarnya manusia hanya ingin bahagia, tanpa tahu bahwa penderitaan jugalah yang membuat kita belajar 'tentang arti hidup'.**

**TBC**

**Author Note**

**Oh hai Minna-san semua~ maaf ya untuk Chap ini pendek banget, karena saya juga emang pengen buat pendek dulu untuk pembukaan. Terus Chap depan baru deh Author panjangin. **

**Entah kenapa saya sukaaaa banget sama fic yang bergenre hurt/comfort, tapi alaupun begitu saya nggak suka dengan yang namanya Death Chara! Karena saya adalah pecinta Happy Ending ^^**

**Okey sekian bacotan saya, bolehkah saya minta review?**

**Klik tombol berwaena biru di bawah ya?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love is Hurt**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**LiH © Viechan Blackcherry**

.

.

.

Seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah muda panjang itu tampak terbaring lemas di ruangan yang serba putih itu. salah satu pergelangan tangannya tampak di infus dengan ke dua kaki yang dililit perban, di sampingnya tampak lelaki tampan bersurai hitam yang dikuncir pada belakang tengkuknya. Yah, itu adalah gaya _hair style _di negara Korea yang pada umumnya dipakai pada anak remaja atau boyband-boyband di sana. Mata onyx kelam yang tajam itu seakan bisa menyedot puluhan atau lebih para gadis yang menatapnya terhanyut, jika diperhatikan ia sangatlah mirip dengan Sasuke.

Lelaki itu masih setia menemani gadis yang tak ia kenal itu, ini sudah hampir dua minggu, namun gadis manis yang masih terbaring lemas itu tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau ia akan membuka matanya. Namun walau tak mengenal gadis ini Itachi─nama lelaki itu entah kenapa merasakan adanya getar-getar cinta di dadanya, mungkin itu terjadi karena seringnya ia menunggu gadis misterius ini─oh bukan, tapi Cherry panggilan Itachi untuk gadis manis yang tampak sangat polos itu dalam tidur panjangnya.

Ia penasaran dengan manik Cherry**nya**, seperti apa dia nanti? Bayangan-bayangan gadis itu saat siuman nanti terbayang dibenak Itachi. Tersenyum tipis Itachi beranjak pergi, namun sebelum keluar ia menyempatkan diri untuk mencium bibir mungil Cherrynya yang lembut dan kenyal itu.

.

.

.

"Argh! Kau sebenarnya ada di mana Sakura?" pekik Sasuke kalut. Sudah satu minggu lebih ia tak mendapatkan kabar tentang gadis yang teramat ia cintai itu. semenjak kejadian itu─di mana ia diputuskan sepihak oleh Sakura, Sasuke berpikir ia memang pantas mendapatkan semua ini. Karena ia tahu betul kalau ia sudah dijodohkan oleh ayahnya, namu ia tetap bersikeras mempertahankan Sakura. Tapi sekuat apapun Sakura─kekasihnya itu juga pasti ada titik di mana ia sudah mencapai puncak kesabarannya. Dan titik itulah sekarang terjadi, ia kabur dari Sasuke tanpa memberi kabar apapun padanya─menurut Sasuke.

Tap tap tap

Seorang gadis cantik nan anggun itu berjalan pelan menuju Sasuke tunangannya, ia khawatir melihat Sasuke yang beberapa hari ini tampak begitu frustasi.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke-kun? ceritakanlah masalahmu padaku, mugkin itu bisa mengangkat sedikit bebanmu." Ujar gadis itu penuh prihatin pada tunangannya yang duduk di pinggiran spring bed king sizenya itu, gadis itu lalu ikut duduk di samping tunangannya dan membelai pipi Sasuke pelan.

Plak!

Dengan cepat Sasuke menepis tangan halus gadis itu cukup keras, dan itu membuat sang gadis meringis kesakitan. "Berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah kau peduli padaku Shion. Padahal kau tahu dengan jelas kalau aku sudah mempunyai kekasih, kau memang gadis yang di luar tampak polos namun di dalam kau begitu busuk!" desis Sasuke sadis sembari menatap Shion dingin, "Aku tentu bisa membuat kau lebih menderita dari ini, karena kaulah Sakura**ku** pergi, karena kaulah Sakura**ku** menangis dengan pilu setiap malam, dan karena kaulah Sakura**ku** HANCUR BERKEPING-KEPING!"

PYAR!

Dengan kalut Sasuke memecahkan guci yang terbuat dari kaca itu hancur berkeping-keping seolah mewakilkan bagaimana perasaan Sakura selama ini. Yah, seperti guci yang telah pecah itu hati Sakura.

Namun Shion tak mau kalah dengan lingan air mata Shion berteriak tepat di depan wajah Sasuke. "Kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Padahal selama ini kau begitu tenang saat kita kencan dan tak sengaja ada Sakura, kau pun tak menghiraukannya! Lalu apa aku saja yang salah? Tidak Sasuke, tapi kaulah yang paling kejam di sini! Kau telah mempermainkan **dua hati gadis yang masih begitu polos**. Lalu karena siapa aku jadi seperti ini? Bukankah aku seperti ini karena kau yang menyuruhku untuk tetap diam! meski aku tak tega melihat **Sahabatku **sendiri begitu terluka!" satelah mengeluarkan semua unek-unek yang selama ini Shion simpan, ia merasa beban di pundaknya sedikit terangkat.

Sasuke diam tanpa kata, ia mengingat kejadian di mana saat itu ia berkencan dengan Shion. Namun suatu hal yang tak terduga terjadi. Dan saat itulah akhirnya Sakura mengerti tentang perjodohan itu.

**Flashback On**

Konoha City adalah tempat bermain yang sangat lengkap di Jepang, untuk masuk ke Konoha City sangatlah mahal. Namun walau begitu pengunjung tetap ramai, apalagi saat hari libur maka dipastikan tempat parkir Konoha City tidak akan muat untuk menampung ratusan atau lebih.

Dan di sinilah sekarang Sasuke berada bersama gadis cantik nan anggun Shion, gadis yang berasal dari Korea ini memang sudah beberapa tahun tinggal di Jepang. Dan sekarang ia sedang berkencan dengan pangeran Sekolah yang notabenne adalah calon tunangannya.

Dengan manja Shion merangkul lengan Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun aku tidak mau naik wahana apapu~n, wahananya seram-seram... aku jadi takut." Ujar Shion manja dengan semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya pada calon tunangannya.

Tanpa menatap Shion Sasuke berujar dengan tenang. "Lalu apa gunanya kita ke sini?" sebenarnya Sasuke sangat malas dengan yang namanya kencan, tapi apa boleh buat jika gadis ini terus mengganggunya dan yang lebih parah adalah gadis ini selalu mengancamnya dengan mengatas nama 'kan Ayahnya kalau-kalau ia tak mau dengan ajakan gadis yang kelewat manja ini.

"Aku 'kan hanya ingin bertemu dan bermesraan seperti ini dengan Sasuke-kun." Ujar Shion sembari tersenyum manis. Namun senyuman manis itu luntur seketika saat ia melihat seorang gadis bersurai merah muda menatap ia dan Sasuke dengan tatapan terluka, ia lalu berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Hai! Kalian berdua saja?" tanya Sakura nama gadis itu dengan tersenyum lebar namun terlihat sangat dipaksakan.

Shion hanya menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura sahabatnya yang juga adalah kekasih dari calon tunangannya itu tersenyum kaku. Selama ini ia menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia akan bertunangan dengan Sasuke, karena kasihan dengan Sakura yang begitu mencintai Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan diam, selama ini ia merasa sangat muak dengan kekasihnya itu yang selalu memasang wajah sok ceria. Padahal ia tahu betul jika setiap malam Sakura menangis, jangan tanya mengapa Sasuke tahu. Karena Sasuke mempunyai pengawal banyak yang diterjunkan langsung untuk menjaga gadis yang menjadi cinta pertama dan terakhirnya itu.

Dengan kesal namun tak kentara diraut wajahnya yang datar itu Sasuke menggandeng pergelangan tangan Shion yang tadi sempat terlepas karena adanya kekasihnya itu.

"Ayo pergi Shion."

"T-tapi Sakura-chan?"

"Biarkan saja dia. Bukankah dia gadis yang **kuat**? Dia tidak akan hancur hanya melihat kita seperti ini." Ujar Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan Sakura yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

Dengan cepat Sakura mendahului mereka yang akan pergi dengan berlari, Sakura merasakan kakinya bergetar lemas. Ia lalu duduk di taman yang cukup luas dan rindang itu. di bawah pohon Sakura yang berguguran. Yah, ini adalah musim semi di mana setiap musim semi ia akan menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke kekasihnya. Dengan gerakan pelan Sakura mengambil buku kecil berwarna pink dalam tasnya yang sudah tak layak dipakai itu, ia menulis buku harian dengan meneteskan air mata yang selalu ia sembunyikan di depan Sasuke.

**Dear diary, hari ini adalah hari musim semi pertama dan itu adalah waktu yang selalu kuhabiskan bersama Sasuke-kun. Tapi tidak untuk musim semi tahun ini, aku menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa Sasuke-kun pacar yang sangat aku cintai menghianatiku. Kau tahu Sasuke? kalau hatiku sakit karena cintamu, dulu saat kita jadian semua Siswi di sekolah memusuhiku. Bahkan tak segan-segan untuk menindasku, tapi karena kekuatan cinta aku bisa bertahan tanpa mengeluh di depanmu.**

**Selama ini aku merasa tak pantas bersanding denganmu, kau orang kaya sedangkan aku orang miskin. Kau tahu kenapa aku bisa ke Konoha City yang terkenal dengan kemahalannya? Heh, jika kau tahu ini kau pasti akan mengejekku. Yah, aku menabung selama ini hanya ingin masuk ke Konoha City. Dari kecil aku ingin sekali masuk ke Konoha City, mendengar cerita teman-temanku kalau di sana permainannya sangat mengasyikkan. Dulu karena inginnya aku ke sana hampir setiap hari aku berjalan menuju ke Konoha City, namun hanya sampai depannya saja. Aku tak mampu dengan jumlah tiket yang menurutku harganya sungguh mahal.**

**Dan inilah kali pertama aku masuk, namun aku tak mendapat pengalaman yang membahagiakan, justru sebaliknya aku merasa kesakitan.**

**Kesakitan karena cintamu**

**Kesakitan dihianati sahabat yang paling aku percaya**

**Kesakitan karena hidup begitu kejam padaku**

**Kadang aku berpikir**

**Tuhan tak sayang padaku**

**Tapi karena aku terlalu munafik**

**Aku selalu menepis pikiran itu, berpikir setelah cobaan yang begitu menyakitkan ini**

**Aku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akan mendapat kebahagiaan yang abadi kelak**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maukah kau mengabulkanku Tuhan?**

.

.

.

**Flashback Off**

Sasuke sungguh menyesal atas apa yang ia lakukan selama ini terhadap Sakura. Karena sebenarnya walaupun dihadapan Sakura ia acuh, tapi demi apapun ia selalu memperhatikannya. Terang saja saat kejadian ia kepergok berkencan bersama Shion sebenarnya ia mengejar Sakura, namun karena harga diri yang setinggi langitnya itu membuat ia mengurungkan diri menghampiri Sakura yang menangis dalam diam.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun jika kau kembali Sakura, bagaimana dengan penyakitmu? Kau hanya seorang diri di sana." Gumam Sasuke sebelum ia memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Di ruangan serba putih yang hanya terdapat seorang gadis berparas cantik itu tampak membuka matanya dengan pelan, namun karena cukup lama ia tertidur membuatnya tak bisa menyesuaikan dengan silau matahari yang menerpa wajahnya itu. matanya membuka dan menutup berulang kali, sampai beberapa detik akhirnya ia bisa benar-benar membuka matanya yang berwarna emerlad indah nan teduh itu, membuat siapa saja yang melihat manik indahnya akan terhanyut oleh kesejukan mata yang berwarna emerlad bercahaya itu.

Gadis itu masih tak mnggerakan badannya walaupun ia sudah sadar dari tidur panjangnya. Ia hanya menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan kosong, ia mengingat dengan begitu jelas mengapa ia sampai ada di sini. Memikirkan itu gadis yang terbaring lemas itu mengeluarkan air mata bak kristal, tangan yang awalnya tergeletak lemas di samping tubuhnya itu bergerak menghapus air matanya.

Cklek

Suara pintu terbuka itu seakan suara pertama yang di dengar gadis yang baru sadar itu, gadis itu pun memalingkan wajahnya menuju pintu.

Itachi terkejut melihat Cherrynya telah sadar, dengan langkah cepat ia menghampiri sang Cherry.

"Aku tak menyangka akhirnya kau sadar!" ujar Itachi antusias sembari menggenggam tangan Cherrynya yang menatap ia heran.

"Kau siapa?" bibir pucat sang gadis itu terbuka pelan mengucapkan sebuah kalimat dengan suara yang menurut Itachi sangat merdu.

Tersenyum tipis Itachi membelai pipi Cherrynya yang tanpa cacat itu dengan gerakan lembut. "Aku Itachi, yang merawatmu selama kau tak sadarkan diri selama hampir dua minggu Cherry,"

Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahinya, "Cherry?"

"Yah, kau Cherryku. Kau milikku!" jawab Itachi tegas dengan pancaran mata yang begitu meyakinkan.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Sejak aku menemukanmu di tengah jalan, kau mengalami tabrak lari Cherry. Waktu itu aku baru pulang dari Korea dan aku sangat lelah, namun di tengah perjalanan aku menemukanmu dengan keadaan penuh darah. Hh, aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalau waktu itu aku tertimpa sial, karena kejadian itulah aku menemukan separuh hatiku." Ujar Itachi panjang lebar sembari menatap Cherrynya lembut.

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan lelaki yang memperlakukannya begitu lembut dan penuh perhatian. Sikap pemuda ini sangat berlawanan dengan Sasuke lelaki yang sangat ia cintai sekaligus ia benci dalam waktu bersamaan. Melihat peluang yang begitu besar dari Itachi yang menganggap ia adalah miliknya, membuat Sakura bertekad bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Yah, mungkin bersama Itachi ia akan bahagia.

**Harapan setiap manusia adalah mendapat kebahagiaan**

**Namun mendapat kebahagiaan tak semudah membalikkan tangan**

**Perlu perjuangan sampai kau mencapai titik di mana itulah yang kau inginkan**

**Bernarkan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Big thanks to: hidan cantik, ayumu no d-chan, novia uchiharuno, HikariNdychan, aku aja aku banget, celubba, someone.**

**Author Note**

**Gimana menurut kalian Chapter ini? Saya membuat chap ini selama dua hari dan ini kupersembahkan untuk kalian yang telah mendukung berlanjutnya fic ini. Saya sangat senang dengan tanggapan positif kalian, terima kasih semuanya **

**Dan khusus untuk chap ini dan mungkin chap depan SasuSaku jarang berinteraksi, karena saya ingin membuat hubungan ItaSaku tidak kaku, jadi saya akan membuat usaha-usaha Itachi dalam meluluhkan hati Sakura yang telah patah hati. Di sini juga Sakura tidak mengetahui bahwa Itachi adalah kakak dari sang mantan kekasih.**

**Okey segitu aja yang mau saya jelasin. Bersediakah kalian memberi saya semangat melanjutkan fic ini dengan cara klik tombol biru di bawah ini **

**Salam**

**Viechan Blackcherry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love is Hurt**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**LiH © Viechan Blackcherry**

**Big Thanks To: ****Miyoko Kimimori, Kitty Kuromi, ayumu no d-chan, sasusaku, otaku-chan, HikariNdychan, Gintama, kahoko, lily kensei, Miyoko, Sslove'yumiki, Guest, chakis, Momijy-kun, suji Saku, sh6, Sky pea-chan, Ucucubi.**

.

.

.

**Chapter ****3**

"Bagaimana keadaan kekasih saya Dok?" tanya Itachi pada lelaki di depannya yang memasang wajah serius.

"Apa sebelum kecelakaan kekasih anda mempunyai kelainan pada kakinya?"

Itachi mengernyit sejenak, "Emh~ aku akan menanyakannya nanti, memang kenapa Dok?" tanya Itachi penasaran sekaligus khawatir pada gadis yang kemarin baru saja resmi menjadi pacarnya itu.

"Seharusnya kaki kekasih anda yang terluka itu menunjukkan perkembangan, namun saya tidak melihat sekecil apapun perkembangannya. Saya menduga kekasih anda mempunyai kelainan pada otot kakinya, karena masa penyembuhan kekasih anda sangat lamban ada baiknya jika dia masih dirawat di sini."

"Apa tidak bisa rawat jalan saja Dok? Saya sangat sibuk, sedangkan keluarga kekasih saya sudah tiada."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi ingat! Satu minggu sekali bawa dia ke sini untuk melakukan terapi. Anda tidak ingin kekasih anda lumpuh seumur hidup 'kan?" ujar Dokter itu dengan tampang aneh, namun terselip nada menggoda.

"Hn, apa maksudnya lumpuh?" tanya Itachi kaget.

"Saat saya memeriksa keadaan kakinya, saya menemukan otot pada kakinya mengendur. Dan itu mengakibatkan sang penderita saat berjalan terkadang tiba-tiba merasakan kakinya lemas dan bergetar, seakan-akan sang penderita ini tidak sanggup berjalan layaknya seseorang yang lumpuh. Namun itu hanya terjadi selama beberapa menit saja, setelah itu kakinya akan membaik sendiri."

Itachi yang mendengar penjelasan Dokter itu sangat terkejut, ia jadi berpikir apakah Cherrynya itu kecelakaan karena ingin bunuh diri karena penyakit misteriusnya itu?

.

.

.

"Jadi kau sudah menemukannya? Di mana dia? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" ujar pemuda berambut raven mencuat ke belakang─Sasuke antusias pada lelaki berambut hitam berbadan besar di depannya.

"Maaf Tuan... saya tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa nona Sakura baik-baik saja, karena saya menemukan nona Sakura di rumah sakit."

"Apa kau bilang? Rumah sakit? Katakan rumah sakit mana?" pekik Sasuke kalap kabut sembari mencengkram kerah baju pengawalnya itu kuat.

"D-di Konoha Hospital tuan!" jawab pengawal itu takut.

Dengan cepat Sasuke mengambil kunci mobilnya dan menuju rumah sakit itu. Takut─inilah yang dirasakan Sasuke saat ini, saat mendengar bahwa kekasihnya─ralat mantan kekasihnnya ini di rumah sakit. Dengan kecepatan tinggi Sasuke menerobos rambu-rambu lalu lintas, tak menghiraukan pengemudi-pengemudi lainnya mencaci maki ia yang mengendara mobil secara ugal-ugalan itu. karena dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah ada Sakura, Sakura dan Sakura.

"Tunggulah aku Sakura." gumam Sasuke. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sakuranya, dia hanyalah gadis sebatang kara, lalu siapa yang akan merawatnya atau seseorang yang menghiburnya? Benar, sekaranglah waktu yang tepat untuk Sasuke mengajak Sakura kembali padanya. Lalu ia akan memutuskan Shion.

Setelah sampai Sasuke dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ruangan yang telah diberitahukan oleh pengawalnya. Namun hal yang tak terduga terjadi, saat ia akan memasuki lift─di sana terdapat seorang lelaki yang mempunyai wajah mirip dengannya sedang sibuk mengetik sesuatu pada hp touch screennya.

"Kakak..." gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar yang membuat seseorang di depannya itu mendongakkan kepala tepat padanya.

"Sasuke! kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Itachi terkejut sekaligus senang melihat adiknya yang terjadi secara tak sengaja ini.

"Justru aku yang harusnya bertanya, sedang apa kau di Jepang?"

Itachi terkekeh pelan mendapat sahutan dari adiknya dengan nada dingin seperti biasa, "Kau tidak pernah berubah ya? Seharusnya kau senang melihat kakakmu ini sudah kembali."

Mendengus kasar Sasuke lalu berjalan pelan menuju Itachi, bertepatan dengan tutupnya pintu lift. "Kau masih bisa bersikap seperti ini setelah apa yang kau lakukan dulu padaku?" desis Sasuke tanpa menatap kakaknya yang masih sibuk mengetik.

Itachi yang mengerti arah pembicaraan Sasuke hanya menanggapinya santai, walau di dalam hatinya tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia juga merasa bersalah.

"Kukira kau suka pada Shion dulu, jadi aku menolaknya... berbohong sedikit pada orang tua tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Sasuke yang sudah menahan emosinya sejak tadi pun akhirnya tidak tahan juga, "Tapi itu menentukan masa depanku! Aku yang masih kecil mana tahu tentang perjodohan! Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus membatalkan perjodohan ini." bentak Sasuke sembari mencengkram kerah baju Itachi, wajah Sasuke saat ini sangat merah karena amarahnya.

Sesungguhnya jika Sasuke wanita ia akan menangis tersedu-sedu mendapati takdir yang tak adil baginya. Ia merasakan sakit pada dadanya sampai-sampai untuk bernapas pun ia tidak bisa—Sakura, yah Sakuralah yang menyebabkan ini… karena Sakura pergi darinya. Demi apapun Sasuke sangat mencintai Sakura, kalau saja dulu ia bisa lebih tegas pada hubungannya dengan Sakura mungkin saja saat ini ia masih bisa bersama Sakura yang dari luar kuat namun di dalam ia sangatlah rapuh.

Itachi yang diperlakukan kasar oleh adiknya sendiri pun terkejut sekaligus khawatir melihat Sasuke—adik kandungnya terlihat sangat kacau di tambah lagi air mata menetes dari kedua mata onyx Sasuke. Ini kali kedua Itachi melihat Sasuke menangis, yang pertama saat ia akan pergi ke Korea dan tidak ia akan kembali ke Jepang atau tidak. Dan sekarang Itachi harus dibuat bingung mengapa Sasuke menangis? Kalau hanya masalah perjodohan itu tidak mungkin.

"Sa-suke—" ujar Itachi terbata, namun belum sampai ia berkata Sasuke sudah kembali meneriakinya.

"Apakah kau tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta kak? Saat di mana kita bertemu orang yang kita cintai… rasanya beribu kupu-kupu berterbangan di dada dan membuat setiap kata yang akan kita lontarkan membeku seketika."

Itachi terdiam sejenak sembari menundukkan kepalanya sedih, ia merasa sangat-sangat bersalah pada adiknya ini. Sekarang ia tahu mengapa Sasuke sangat marah padanya, yah karena ia sudah menemukan tambatan hatinya. Namun suatu kejadian mungkin saja terjadi sehingga membuat Sasuke sekacau ini.

"Apa yang dilakukan kekasihmu, sehingga kau menjadi seperti ini Sasuke?" tanya Itachi pelan, namun sorotan matanya menunjukkan kelembutan.

Menghela napas sejenak, Sasuke membuka bibirnya pelan. "Dia tersakiti… dia—"

Ting~

Bunyi bel dari lift membuat mereka diam, Sasuke yang baru sadar atas apa yang tadi ia lakukan pada kakaknya pun bergumam pelan sembari keluar lebih dulu.

"Maaf."

Sedangkan Itachi yang masih di dalam lift hanya diam embari menunduk memperhatikan hp touch screennya terjatuh saat tiba-tiba Sasuke mencengkramnya tadi.

"Aku memang kakak yang paling jahat di dunia ini."

.

.

.

"Membosankan sekali di sini," keluh Sakura sembari memainkan pisau yang terletak di dekat sebuah buah-buahan sebuket.

"Berhentilah memainkan benda tajam Cherry, nanti kalau pisau itu menyakitimu bagaimana?" ujar Itachi yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Sakura. Itachi memang sangat protektif pada kekasihnya ini, apalagi setelah ia mendengar fakta dari Dokter bahwa kekasihnya ini mengidap penyakit misterius.

Dengan cepat Sakura menghadap Itachi, "Aku ingin pula~ng." rengek Sakura manja, yang membuat Itachi gemas. Bagaimana tidak? Bibirnya yang mungil di majukan dengan mata bulat indahnya menatapnya memohon. Sungguh menggemaskan, apalagi pipinya yang chubby kemerah-merahan digembungkan.

"Iya, aku memang berniat membawamu pulang. Jadi kau tunggu di sini sebentar karena aku harus mengurus administrasinya." Sahut Itachi lembut sembari membelai rambut halus Sakura.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, ia merasa sangat nyaman berada di dekat Itachi. Ia merasa bila bersama Itachi ia merasa sangat terlindungi.

Itachi lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan mencium bibir Sakura lembut, ia mencium Sakura dengan penuh perasaan. Setelah merasa cukup Itachi berbisik pelan di telinga Sakura sebelum beranjak keluar.

"Untuk sementara seperti ini tidak apa 'kan?

Sakura yang masih belum sadar barusan dicium hanya termangu beberapa menit, lalu tangan mungilnya bergerak menuju bibirnya, ia meraba-rabanya inikah yang dinamakan ciuman sesungguhnya? Ia merasakan ciuman Itachi sarat akan cinta, begitu lembut ia memperlakukannya.

Mungkin memang inilah yang tepat untuknya, yah memilih orang yang benar-benar mencintainya memang pilihan yang tepat.

Tanpa Sakura sadari seseorang yang berdiri tepat di ambang pintu itu menatapnya tajam, tangannya mengepal kuat dengan rahang mengeras. Dengan menahan emosi ia pergi.

Sakura yang merasa ada seseorang menatap pintu yang terbuka, "Ternyata tidak ada, apa jika Sasuke tahu aku di sini ia akan menjengukku ya? Huft~ itu tidak mungkin, dia 'kan sudah punya Shion—sahabatku sekaligus rivalku."

.

.

.

BRAK!

Dengan kasar Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya, setelah ia melihat Sakura yang berciuman mesra dengan kakaknya ia jadi semakin marah dan dendam pada kakaknya. Demi apapun, kenapa di antara semua lelaki Sakura harus memilih Itachi yang notabene kakaknya? Tetapi Sasuke juga merasa janggal, dari mana Sakura kenal kakaknya? Pasalnya kakaknya itu sudah tinggal di Korea sejak kecil. Lagipula Sasuke juga tahu betul bahwa Sakura sangat mencintainya, jadi tak mungkin dalam waktu sesingkat itu Sakura bias berubah.

Dengan cekatan Sasuke menghubungi detektif handalannya untuk menyelidikinya. Berlebihan memang, tapi kalau menyangkut dengan Sakura apapun pasti ia lakukan.

"Kau tidak akan pernah lepas dariku Sakura." Yah, Sakura tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Apalagi sepertinya ia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan kakaknya, itu menjadikan Sasuke lebih mudah menggali informasi dari kakaknya sendiri.

.

.

.

**Pagi hari**

"Aku tidak mauuuu!" teriak Sakura pada Itachi yang berdiri di samping ranjang tidurnya.

Itachi yang sedari tadi mendengar teriakan Sakura merasakan telinganya panas, ternyata kekasihnya ini sangat susah dibujuk.

"Kau harus mau! Karena kau tidak punya pilihan Cherry."

Baru saja Sakura akan berteriak lagi ia dikejutkan dengan Itachi yang tiba-tiba ikut tidur bersamanya di ranjang rumah sakit yang sebenarnya hanya muat satu orang saja.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura gugup, bagaimana tidak? Itachi sekarang tidur menghadap Sakura sembari memeluk Sakura erat. Ia bisa merasakan nafas hangat Itachi di tengkuknya.

Sakura yakin wajahnya saat ini pasti seperti kepiting rebus, namun entah kenapa ia merasa sangat nyaman berada dipelukan Itachi. Memang saat ia menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke ia juga diperlakukan lembut. Namun disaat-saat tertentu Sakura selalu mendapati Sasuke dengan sorotan mata bersalah padanya, dan akhirnya Sakura tahu bahwa selama ini Sasuke menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia sudah bertunangan. Sakit, sakit yang Sakura rasakan, namun ia mencoba tuk tegar. Bagaimanapun juga dari awal ia memang salah telah menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki sesempurna Sasuke.

Mengingat masa lalu membuat Sakura menitikkan air matanya, Itachi yang merasakan basah pada kemeja putihnya pun senakin memeluk kekasihnya erat-erat.

"Menangislah sepuasmu, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu. Begitupun kau, kau harus tetap di sisiku. Karena tuhan telah mengirimkan Malaikat secantik dirimu… maka aku tak akan melepaskanmu, kecuali suatu saat nanti jika kau yang memintanya untuk melepasmu."

Perkatan Itachi yang terakhir itu membuat Sakura mengernyit penasaran sejenak, namun setelah itu ia menangis lagi, tangisan dalam hatinya sejak dulu yang selalu ia pendam. Suara tangisan Sakura begitu pilu sehingga membuat Itachi terbawa suasana juga. Itachi yang selama ini tidak pernah menangis pun ikut menangis, namun dalam diam.

Begitu bodohnya ia sampai-sampai adik yang begitu ia sayangi membencinya, dan sekarang Itachi juga menemukan fakta bahwa Sakura adalah seseorang yang begitu dicintai oleh… adiknya sendiri. Bimbang yang Itachi rasakan, karena ia harus memilih antara keluarga atau Sakura?

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hufft akhirnya selesai juga, emh~ gak tahu mau ngomong apa nih. Langsung aja deh… reviewnya yah Minna-san?**


End file.
